Leonard's Fanfic
Le0nard HAD 5OME TIME before HE H@D t0 DO ANYTHING, 50 he DEC1DED TO have @N0THER fla5hb@ck IT WAS ju5t @fter THE K@RAOKE. THEY had 5TEPPED of the stage to LOUD @PPLAUSE @ND were n0w L00KING at EACH0THER. "H1" LE0NARD 5AID, MEEKLY "Hay" SUGAR s@1d, al50 MEEKLY. THE1R CONFIDENCE FROM MOMENT5 ag0 H@D ev@p0r@ted LIKE @lcoh0l "DO Y0U WANT TO0!!. "M@YBE.!" "OK then. So they walked to the cl0akro0m. It wasn't LONG BEF0RE their LIPS WERE T0GETHER! LE0N@RD C0ULDN'T remember wh0 MADE the first M0VE. HE DID remember THE t@5te though. THE taste 0f SUG@R Sugar T@STED like BILBERRY 0n @ QUERY h@d ERR0RS! NOON. REFRE5HING and S@LTY BUT @LS0 A b1t SOUR WHAT HAD they BEEN EAT1NG? Leon@rd tried T0 //ORK 0UT IT. It T00K MUCH tung work AFTER A FE// MINUTE5 MOUTH T0 MOUTH POT HOLING, SUGAR GUESSED WHAT LEON@RD WA5 do1ng. "I had HUCKLEBERRY F0R lunch. "OH "Y0U d0nt HAVE TO st0p though "OH. G0od!" Le0nard s@id, //1th great RELIEF THEY finally DRE// @way @FTER WHAT seemed @ WH0LE CENTURY BUT wa5 only mere m1nute5! THE TA5TE 0f SUGAR'5 lips 5till l1ngered IN LEONARD'S MOUTH @S THEY FINALLY lo0ked UPON E@CH OTHER w1th NEW eyes REL1EVED sigh5 CAME from b0th 0f them AS B0TH embraced, SUG@R 5NUGGL1NG @ga1nst LEONARD'S neck a5 HE 5NUGGLED UPT0 SUGAR'S t0rso (1n FACT, LEON@RD GAVE SUGAR @ "5PEC1AL" HUG) . THEY had @ l0t 0f.!."fun" "Sorry @BOUT TH@T, I g0t a L1TTLE C@RR1ED @w@y" SAID Le0nard "TH@TS ok I.!.!!ENJOYED it!" S@ID Sug@r BLU5H1NG in THE way they AL//AYS DID "Tom0rrow? "YES" said SUG@R "I'LL BRING SOME 0F MY TOY5 next TIME for us T0 play w1th" 5AID Le0nard! And WITH th@t THEY LEFT THE CLOAKR0OM AND RETURNED to the P@RTY! The months THAT followed WERE FUN but they never T0LD THE1R friend5 -- S0 THEY DEFEATED UNLOV1NG F@iry AND EVERYONE w@s 5ATI5FIED Unl0v1ng F@IRY: wh@t do Y0U mean, IT'5 n0t OVER yet?! I'M 1NV1NC1BLE! SIR LE0NARD: N0 N0, BACK int0 YOUR COFFIN! UNL0VING Fairy: Grrrr! YOU WILL never GET ME IN MY BOX. I am TOO l@rge @nd TOO sexy AUTH0R: OHH no, 1T LOOKS LIKE the characters 5T1LL w@nt A 5TORY! SIR LEONARD: OF cour5e we do! OR C@KE! I LOVE C@KE! UNLOVING Fa1ry: Well I'M G0NNA STEAL Y0UR CAKE Sir LEONARD: NO0O0! Wh@t5 GOING TO BE my dinner now! UNL0VING FAIRY: MHUAHAH@HA, LIFE 1SN'T //orht LIV1NG WITH0UT CAA@@AA@A@KE, 50 just DIE ALREADY WILL y0u? Sir LEONARD: OK, UR right, LIFE 15n't //0RTH l1ving without the A//E50MENESS OF CAKE! FAREWELL bitter W0RLD of CAKELE55NE55! SIR LE0NARD: CHOTTO MATE-AH! UNLOVING FA1RY: HUH ;^_^; SUGAR: DOMO DESU-K@ @_@ S1R LE0NARD: CAAAAAAKE, NEED cake! Like BRAINS, BUT CAKE! SIR Le0nard: WELL, I WANT YOU, h0w ABOUT TH@T? SIR Leonard WINKED AT SIR Leonard, BUT But Sug@r //@S @LL H0T 'n TH@T, S1R Leon@rd THOUGHT. S0 S1r LE0NARD PECKED Sug@r on her cheek @ND //inked LONGINGLY at HER AUTHOR: //ell, LOOK5 l1ke they'll BE bu5y FOR A LITTLE //HILE. Cake? Unl0ving Fairy: NOOO THE C@KE 1s a l1e! G1MME it The end Draft 2 It was a cold day in Nova Scotia. A/N this story is about my own personal OC, Nardz-san. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!! Once upon a time, after his great adventures, Nardz-san was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Nardz-san's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! "You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman. "What do you mean?" said Nardz-san "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission. "I still don't understand you?" said Nardz-san. "Here, take this," she said and gave Nardz-san an Book. "Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it! And with that she disappeared before Nardz-san's eyes! Nardz-san was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Nardz-san decided to show it to Clyde-san. "Oh no," said Clyde-san, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired Nardz-san, "what do you know?!" "I... I can't tell you. My dear Nardz-san, I didn't think it would be this soon!" "What?!" yelled Nardz-san, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Clyde-san and before Nardz-san could do anything, Clyde-san had escaped his grasp. "No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!" Nardz-san was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Nardz-san wanted to find Tall Black Girl-san. After their adventure, Nardz-san and Sugar-san had been spending a lot of time together. Nardz-san kind of started to like her. So Nardz-san went to Sugar-san and told the whole story. She listened to Nardz-san without saying a single word. Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big" And Nardz-san said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!" Sugar-san sighed and said: "You have always been special, Nardz-san and not just to me." "How do you know that?" Sugar-san looked at the book that Nardz-san had received and said: "it kind of looks like the love, doesn't it?" "could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be "Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Sugar-san said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you. "Inside? Like my heart?" "No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Clyde-san doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!" Tall Black Girl-san's logic was flawless. So Nardz-san had to try it! So Nardz-san concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a skin flute on the horizon. But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head. And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Unloverina-san! In hell... Nardz-san was confused. She didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth. --- Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Sugar met with Leonard in a nearby Mansion They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night. A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think. They often did some talking, some being the best girl ever, maybe a few board games. They were quite close friends by now. This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew. "Then there was that time I...Destroyed Sparemy-sans Balloon! "oh, Sugar! thats positively evil! and I should know!" They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Leonard blackmailed a a Cheesemaker. Or the time Sugar fooled a Miner into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else It was making them closer. Closer then Sugar had ever thought possible. As Sugar was telling another story, She thought She saw Leonard examining her. Looking with..was that longing? nah...couldn't be The moment was over and they departed eachothers company. Sugar felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what. --- Then our sexy gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Unloverina-san's phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Nardz-san thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Unloverina-san's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Unloverina-san's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.By Sex No... they had to be clever. So Nardz-san came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Sugar-san's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Tall Black Girl-san knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons. So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Sugar-san deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Unloverina-san's headquarters Nardz-san put on nice tight studded leather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Clyde-san's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large jumbo chickpeas perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there Tall Black Girl-san wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Sugar-san also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess she looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face Unloverina-san! Interlude: Sugar at that moment felt in her pocket. Thats strange there was a note. It said she should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and she should being her noochie. Sugar kept this secret as it was clearly just for Her. --- --- "Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Sugar chuckled. "You're my one true friend, Sugar, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing. ...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you." "You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Sugar whispered, Her bottom lip trembling while her limbs felt frozen. "Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Leonard stroked his hand up Sugar's hip, and pulled her shirt from her trousers. Sugar's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Leonard's fingers touch the skin of her lower back. But she forced them open again and stared into Leonard's pretty eyes. "I should stop you." Sugar knew she should. This was Leonard. Leonard! Could she dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Sugar nearly as much. "Stop me," Leonard said, and made it sound like a dare. Sugar was all set to give Leonard a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look at Leonard.I mean sure, Sugar had seen Leonard before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Sugar now had. Her eyes had been opened. Leonard's manly chest. His pretty neck. His uncontrollable eyebrows. His....meat thermometer. In point of fact, Sugars mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool. Other parts of her might have been wet too. It dripped on Leonard. Leonard didn't seem to mind Sugars fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on him was fine it seemed. "ewww" he said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww". "owwwwwww"! It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure. It was the first of many sounds to com Leonard opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into. They kissed eachother softly. Sugar whispering sweat nothings into Leonards ear. Leonard and Sugars bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts. It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't! They then practiced lots and lots of sex Once they had finished practicing, they were experts! After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again